


waiting on sundays

by ChanChanPara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also a warning for idk how to write mika speak, nobody can stop me., this is my excuse to write as many soft fluffy dates as I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanChanPara/pseuds/ChanChanPara
Summary: Mika's in his last year of high school and recently started working as a rental boyfriend. Shu's in his first year of university as a fashion major but recently lost his muse. Mika gains a new client and Shu finds a new muse. They realize they've found more than just that later on.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	waiting on sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a blurb I posted on twitter that I've rewritten a little. This is my first time writing and it'll be mostly short chapters but I hope you enjoy the fluff anyways!

Mika Kagehira was having a bad day.

Today was only his fourth date on the job but he already feels like quitting.

His clients have been nothing but nice to him but he's always messing up somehow.

For starters, conversations are difficult to keep up with so most of the time he's relying on the client to fill in the awkward silence. And of course he's never flirted before in his life.

Plus he was awful at putting contacts in but he had to use them just to prevent creeping out his clients with his weird mismatched eyes. From the very beginning, he should have known this kind of job would be impossible for someone like him.

Rather than disappointing another client, the better idea is to turn back now. Turn in his resignation letter and start hoping he can find a simpler job with just as good pay so he can afford rent and have enough time to study for school.

... yeah, that's not gonna happen.

But even if he needed the money, it felt awful getting paid when he clearly hasn't done anything to deserve it. Maybe he will quit after all.

"You there."

What?

Mika hadn't even realized he'd been staring at the ground this whole time. No good. The client requested a cool persona- not some gloomy kid.

Quickly put on a smile- or at least his best attempt at one- and greet the clint.

"Good mor-"

Huh?

Usually the clients that asked for Mika were girls around his age and older. But right now? A man? And such a beautiful one? Did he misread the client info?

He stood taller than Mika. Bewitching lavender eyes and the softest shade of pink hair. He was the prettiest person Mika had ever seen.

Too stunned to speak as his brain was performing a reboot, the man started speaking first once he caught Mika's gaze.

What was he talking about though? Something about business? He's speaking too quickly and his eyes are too bright and sparkly-- what's going on??

"Your name. Tell me your name."

Oh an introduction. Okay he understood that part.

"It's Mika Kagehir-- wait no!! This's bad! Sorry could ya forget I said that? That's m' real name aah I messed up again! Please don't tell the agency 'bout this!"

At this point, he wasn't sure if it was the feeling of love at first sight or if it was from his fear of breaching contract rules but his heart was beating out of his chest. His brain was definitely overheating too.

"The agency? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Huh? It's the one 'm working at. For the rental boyfriend."

"Rental boyfriend?"

"Didn't ya hire me? Ta go on a date with ya?"

"I have no recollection of doing such a thing. And a date in such a dull outfit? Whoever your partner is will despair at the sight of you. Unruly hair, clothes that don't fit, and shoes that look like you've simply put on the first item you laid eyes on. Such a waste of a beautiful face. A tragedy."

So he isn't the client. That's a relief. Mika was bad enough at conversation as it was. He wasn't sure if he could get out anything coherent speaking to someone this dazzling. And yet, it was also a bit disappointin- did he just call him beautiful?

"Are you even listening? Your contact information. I'd like to hire you."

"Err I can't give out contact info on m' own. Gotta get it by applying through my agency's page."

"I see."

The man lets out a sigh and fishes a phone out from his pocket before handing it to Mika.

"I despise technology. Do it for me."

Huh? Now Mika is even more confused. And that confusion must be showing on his face because when he looks up he finds a set of very concerned lavender eyes looking at him.

Calm down.

He didn't know why such a pretty person was interested in hiring him but if it means seeing him again then he wouldn't decline.

"Okay."

Take the phone. Open up the page and start filling out the form. Pause. He needs his full name-

"It's Shu Itsuki."

Mika jumps in surprise. The man suddenly standing right beside him- and really close at that- while watching him fill out the form. When did he...?

He really wasn't giving Mika's heart a break here.

Alright, calm down again.

Mika fills out the rest of the form before stopping at the last item on it.

"Last question... What's yer ideal type?"

A brief silence goes by with the taller man holding his chin in contemplation before glancing down at Mika with a smile,

"Doll."

Mika has no clue what that means.

And yet he writes it down without questioning it.

Mika hands 'Shu' back his phone before he drops it or something with how spaced out he is.

"In a bit ya should be able ta confirm then pick a time 'n place"

"I see. Well then, I'll take my leave here. That young girl over there has been watching us for a while now."

Mika looks over and sure enough, that girl was most likely his actual client for today.

"Thank ya kindly!"

Shu takes a step back and scans Mika from head to toe.

"Yes, I have the perfect idea."

Idea for what??

But before Mika can ask, Shu beats him to speaking again.

"Don't be tardy," he says as he turns around and leaves.

...

The only thing Mika could think of the whole date was Shu as he counted how many days left until their "date".

**Author's Note:**

> btw Shu has no idea what the heck a rental boyfriend is and just rolled with it cause he wants the pretty boy
> 
> Comments are very welcome!


End file.
